


a disastrous wake

by dumplingcheeks



Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [14]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kid Fic, Non-Sexual relationships, Platonic Relationships, Seo Soojin-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingcheeks/pseuds/dumplingcheeks
Summary: Soojin turns into a 6 year old.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon & Jeon Soyeon & Seo Soojin & Song Yuqi & Yeh Shuhua & Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Cho Miyeon/Seo Soojin, Jeon Soyeon/Seo Soojin, Seo Soojin/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Seo Soojin/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911964
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	a disastrous wake

**Author's Note:**

> not a sexual relationship, it's just pure chaotic fluff.

"Soojin, do you ever get tired?!" Yuqi shouted, out of breath as she's had enough chasing after the now younger girl. God, she didn't know kids had this much stamina in them. It makes Yuqi think twice about having a kid in the future. "Hey, wait for me."

Soojin whined when Yuqi pulled her by her oversized shirt. "No, no, no. No, I want to play more!" The young Soojin whined, hitting Yuqi's back with all the little strength she has as Yuqi walked back to the dorm with Soojin on her shoulder.

"No, young lady. You're in a time-out. You've played enough for the day, Soojin."

How did they get into this situation, you ask? Well it started like this:

Shuhua was the one who would usually sneak into Soojin's room to sleep by the older woman's side. But that night, she felt someone with a much smaller frame scootched to her side. The taiwanese woman opened her eyes, only to see a smaller Soojin version, who's also close to panicking. "I had a nightmare."

Shuhua screamed her lungs out, scaring the young Soojin, causing the girl to cry more, thinking that she's being scolded. "Oh no. No, no- No, you're not in trouble- Miyeon!" Shuhua screamed, hoping that would wake the oldest up.

It did wake Miyeon up, thank God. But as how Shuhua reacted, the oldest almost screamed her lungs out if Shuhua didn't slap her hand against Miyeon's mouth as soon as possible.

The five exhausted girls groaned, still catching their breath as they watch the sleeping little devil. Minnie's head was on Miyeon's shoulder, who was close to losing consciousness from the amount of energy she used to run after Soojin.

Yuqi and Shuhua were resting against each other's back as Soyeon massaged her temples.

"Soojin was fucking lying when she said she was the same as she was a kid. How is that little devil demure and composed-"

"Don't call her a devil. She's just a little baby." Miyeon scolded. The others looked at her with scrunched faces.

"Hey." Soyeon scolded the younger woman. "If that thing wakes up, Yuqi, I swear to God-"

"Soyeon, she's just a baby. Let it go." Miyeon scolded.

Miyeon almost jumped and crush Soyeon when she heard Soojin moaning. "Both of you, just shut up." The oldest whispered. "If Soojin wakes up again- God, how does that kid have that much energy in her? Just shut it and go back to your room. Minnie, you're on first watch."

"What? Why me?" Minnie whined. "I know small version Soojin is cute and all, but I don't wanna be left alone in the same room as her."

"Mommy..." Miyeon slapped her hand against Minnie's mouth. "I-I want m-milk."

Miyeon turned her head towards her members. The others were looking at her as well. "Isn't this version of Soojin already 6 years old?" The others only nodded. "Then why is she asking for milk?"

"I don't know. I didn't stop drinking milk until I was 10." Minnie said. The others looked at her unamused.

Miyeon almost twirled when little Soojin wrapped her little arms around her leg. "When can I see my mommy?"

"Soon. Very soon, Soojin." Miyeon smiled, ruffling the younger girl's hair. "Now, does little Soojin want some milk?" Soojin nodded, eyes still tired and sleepy. "Okay then, will Soojin be a good girl and let us give her a bath?"

"Yes."

"Aw that's so cute." Shuhua pushed herself out of the couch, causing Yuqi to fall in Soyeon's lap. Yuqi groaned along with Soyeon.

"Hey, don't be so loud. She just woke up." Miyeon scolded before turning to Soojin with a gentle smile. "After the bath, we will go to the mall and buy milk, and you can even pick a toy if you want. How does that sound?"

"Just milk, please."

"Just milk?" Miyeon asked. "You don't want a toy, honey?" Soojin nodded in response.

"I have a playmate." Soojin says, walking towards Yuqi. "She's my playmate. But she's already old so she has a hard time chasing after me." Soojin paused before walking towards Shuhua. "She's my second playmate. She's second because she can chase after me, and I don't like losing, so I don't like her as I like my first playmate."

"What?" Shuhua questioned.

"Bleh." Little Soojin only stick her tongue out at Shuhua before raising her hands up so Miyeon will pick her up. Miyeon was amused to see Shuhua's reaction, how she clutched her hand to her chest dramatically as she falls to the floor.

Soojin giggled in Miyeon's hold, causing the others to laugh at Shuhua's defeat.

Well it was all fun and heart warming until Soojin disappeared. They were five fucking people and Soojin still managed to slip out of their sight.

"Soojin!" Shuhua whispered-screamed.

"I specifically told you guys to keep your eyes on her while I look for milk- How on earth could a 6 year-old girl escape you?" Miyeon was panicking, visibly. The others were too. "What if she gets lost and hungry? Or worse, kidnapped?"

"Stop jumping into the worst conclusions." Soyeon said, although thinking of the same worst scenarios, before turning to the other members. "Let's split up. Noone is leaving this grocery store until Soojin is found, okay?" The others nodded.

Shuhua searched in the sweets section, Miyeon in the diaper section, Soyeon in the utensils section for whatever reasons, Yuqi in the meat section and Minnie in the container and other miscellaneous stuff found in a household.

Soojin duck her head between her knees. She's lost. If only she was a tiny bit taller it would be easier for her to be found. "Mommy..." Little Soojin was close to crying as she wraps her arms around her legs.

"Soojin!"

Soojin stood and waited for the older woman. Minnie ignored if it scraped her when she dropped on her knees and pulled Soojin in her arms. Minnie only cooed the little girl as she lifted her up.

"Now let's go home. Miyeon already found your milk, and she's also very worried about you, just as the rest of us. Don't hide like that again, okay?" Soojin only nodded with a pout on her lips.

"Soojin? Did you find Soojin?!" Minnie quickly pulled her phone from her ear.

"God, woman, can you lower your voice down?" Minnie rolled her eyes. "Anyways, yes, I did find her. Let's just meet at the parking lot."

"Wait, let me talk to her and ask if she's-" Minnie ended the call before turning to Soojin, completely ignoring Miyeon, as it may scare the young Soojin more if she hears Miyeon's panicked voice.

Soojin was jumping on rocks, throwing some at Minnie's direction. The younger Soojin ran and wrapped her arms around Minnie's leg when she heard a shriek, followed by Miyeon shouting her name. "Seo Soojin!"

Soojin hid behind Minnie, scared of getting scolded when she heard her full name. "I-I did not h-hide- I was l-lost- the auntie said she was gonna p-put medicine on my booboo."

"What?!" Shuhua shouted. "What booboo?!"

"Stop shouting!" Minnie scolded the two. "You're scaring the kid. Lower your tone down."

"Where's the booboo, Soojin? Show me." The oldest asked, dropping on her knees to be the same level as Soojin. Soojin pulled out her hand, letting Miyeon see how big of a bruise she has. "What happened, baby?"

Yuqi and Soyeon internally cringed. Shuhua and Minnie were too used to Miyeon at this point, so they only stared as Miyeon examined Soojin.

"I played with the toy that Yuqi gave me, and the auntie's shopping cart rolled on my fingers. She told me that she was gonna take the pain away, but I didn't find my way back because the grocery store is so big and I'm so small."

"She didn't walk you back?" Miyeon asked.

Soojin shook her head. "No. The auntie said that she was on a hurry so she just left me by the cashier auntie."

"Okay, don't worry about it now. The important thing is that your safe. Maybe bruised, but I will take care of your booboo when we get home, okay?"

"Yes." Soojin nodded her head as she followed them to the car. "But auntie already took care of it."

"Yes, but we will give you a bath when we get home again, because you're all sweaty and you might get sick if we don't." Miyeon said. "And I bought you clothes so you don't have to wear clothes that are bigger than you everywhere."

"But I like big clothes because they make me look big. I don't want to wear small clothes-" Soojin was lifted in the car and placed between Soyeon and Shuhua. "Thank you, playmate number two." She said to Shuhua before turning to Miyeon who was in the driver's seat. "I don't want to wear small clothes because I don't like being small-" Little Soojin turned to Soyeon and pointed a finger at the leader. "Like her."

Soyeon turned her head to Soojin. Miyeon's eyes widened as she was ready to jump between the two. "Soyeon, she's just a kid!" Shuhua was close to choking as she laughed, while Minnie laughed along beside Miyeon, and Yuqi laughing like a mad woman in the backseat.

Soyeon placed Soojin on her lap and showered the little girl's face with tiny butterfly kisses.

"How will the manager react if he finds out we stole his car?" Miyeon asked, turning again to the members.

Soyeon looked at her. "Miyeon, that's the least of our problem. We're literally hiding a child who looks very much like our main dancer, who is also nowhere to be found because this little kid is our Soojin." The young Soojin only looked back and forth at the two women arguing inaudibly as Soyeon had her hands against her ears.

"You're right. And now that we've talked about this, how are we going to fix this?" Miyeon asked, referring to the girl in Soyeon's lap.

"I don't know. Let's just hope she changes back to her 20 year-old self again soon. I love this version of Soojin so much, and she's so cute even when she's so blunt and honest, but we need our Soojin back."

"I agree. I feel like this version of Soojin pulled out my inner mother instinct, and I'm not hating it but we need our Soojin back."

Well, Soojin did turn back to her 20 year-old self the next day. This time, it was Miyeon that first saw her, at 5 in the morning. As how they reacted when they saw the younger Soojin, Miyeon screamed on top of her lungs that caused Soojin to jump and scream as well.

"So, you seriously don't remember anything from yesterday at all?" It was Minnie's turn to ask. Just like her answer to everyone's questions, Soojin only nodded her head. "And you're not even wondering why the hell you do not have a memory of yesterday?"

"Not really. I'll just consider it a blessing." The others gave up. "Also, I helped myself with the powdered milk in the cupboard." Soojin smiled. "I also saw some baby clothes in my room. Are you guys planning on adopting or something?"

"I bought it for my niece and didn't have enough space in my room." Miyeon just said. Soojin only nodded as she finished her ramen.

The others agreed to take what happened yesterday to their grave.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: kinda lost it halfway. also i've been having trouble continuing the soomin toxic au lmao, so maybe it'll just be one of the many drafts i will never finish. i may write another throuple relationship, just comment which throuple ship you want (e.g. unnie line, maknae line, misooshu, 2yeon).


End file.
